It's Not Easy Being a Father : Sequel
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Sequel From It's Not Easy Being a Father. WARNING! Rate M for Lemon! DLDR! Not For Child, Adult Only!


A SasuSaku Fanfiction.

Warnings!

Oneshoot.

Rate M for Language and Lemon.

AU, Western.

Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Sequel From It's Not Easy Being a Father.

...

Hati ku berdetak dengan kencang. Di mana Sakura? Aku mulai gelisah menunggunya. Aku menatap langit-langit putih dikamar kami dan kemudian aku mendengar pintu berderit terbuka. Aku menyangga kepala ku dengan siku dan melihatnya. Jantungku berdetak cepat dengan irama yang teratur, aku memberinya senyum malasku dan dia memerah. Dia naik ke tempat tidur dan mengangkangi ku. Dia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di dahiku, rahangku, pangkal hidungku, sudut bibirku, daguku, lalu dia mencium bibirku dengan keras. Aku menikmatinya dengan menariknya lebih dekat, membuat kami jatuh di tempat tidur dengan Sakura di atas ku.

Sakura menarik diri sejenak untuk menatap mataku yang hitam. Mata hijauya bersinar cerah dengan cinta dan hasrat untukku. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," katanya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas dadaku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura. Bagaimana operasinya?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial," Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Sungguh? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat saat melakukan operasi."

"Apakah kau marah padaku karena meninggalkanmu dengan Sarada?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu; itu menyenangkan bagiku. Aku suka merawat Sarada ... Yah, kecuali untuk bagian yang menangis, itu bisa sangat membuat frustasi,"

"Aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya," dadaku bergetar saat dia tertawa. "Tapi sekarang, aku ingin merasakanmu, dan aku ingin memberi mu hadiah, seperti yang aku janjikan ..." katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku dan duduk mengangkangku lagi. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan matanya seakan berkata 'bercinta denganku'. Sial ... Aku bisa merasakan diriku semakin keras dibawah sana. Bagaimana dia melakukannya dengan hanya menggigit bibirnya.

Dia menatapku dengan intens dan aku menyeringai. "Ooh seseorang sangat bertanggung jawab ..."

"Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu puas... Tuan," balasnya nakal. "Dan sepertinya seseorang sudah sangat ... Keras ..." dia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat seksi dan menggoda. Matanya semakin gelap oleh gairah dan nafsu. Wanita ku, semuanya, milikku.

Dia berdiri di sana, di depanku dan mulai melepas gaun itu dari tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai sebelum dia melangkah keluar. Dia melepas celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu dan dia menggigit bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, kekuatan apa yang kau kirimkan kepadaku hari ini yang membuatku tetap di tempat tidur tanpa menyerang istriku yang menggodaku? Sekali lagi, dia melangkah keluar dari celana dalamnya yang jatuh ke lantai kayu. Dia melepas kaitan bra-nya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tumpukan pakaian. Dia menangkup payudaranya. 'F*CK! That's so hot!' batinku.

"Hadiahmu, Tuan Uchiha" katanya dengan suara memikat.

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia menghentikan ku dengan memanjat diatas ku dan mencium bibirku dengan keras. Lidahnya menyerbu mulutku, giginya beradu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia mengerang erotis, memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dia menoleh ke arah ku dan mulai melepas T-shirt lalu berpindah ke celana ku dan melepasnya bersamaan dengan boxer milik ku dengan sekali tarikan. Mata predatornya tidak pernah meninggalkan milik ku. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat ereksi ku terbebas dari boxer ku. Dia tersenyum jahat sebelum dia menggenggam milik ku dengan tangan lentiknya.

"Sial! Ahhh Sakura ..." Aku mengerang kaget dan mataku tertutup. Saat tangannya yang kecil memegang milikku dengan kuat dan menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia masih menggigit bibirnya dan matanya tidak meninggalkan milikku. Wanita ini luar biasa ... Dan dia milikku. Aku benar-benar bajingan yang beruntung.

Mataku terbuka ketika dia memasukkan milik ku ke dalam mulutnya. Holly shit! Kepalanya naik-turun; rambutnya jatuh seperti tirai di sekitar wajahnya tetapi matanya masih menatapku dengan seduktif.

"Ahhh Sakura ... Astaga ..." kataku dengan suara terbata-bata. Oh, apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Lidahnya menjilati milik ku seperti anak kecil yang menikmati lolipopnya. Aku menahan pinggul ku dan memenuhi mulutnya, tetapi kemudian dia melepaskan milikku meninggalkannya menggantung dan frustrasi.

Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun; dia duduk di selangkanganku, menggosok miliknya yang basah dengan milikku. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan dia tidak membiarkan ku memasukkannya. Gahh! Dia membuat ku frustasi ?!

"Sakura tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku!" Aku mendengus. Dia terus menggosok miliknya padaku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku meraihnya tangannya membalikkan posisi kami dengan aku berada di atasnya.

"Giliranku," kataku dan aku mendaratkan bibirku di lehernya, menikmati aromanya.

Aku turun ke tulang selangka. Dia menggeliat di bawah ku. "Ssshhh Sakura, diam," aku memperingatkannya. Lalu aku menurunkan kepalaku lagi dan bibirku bertemu tulang selangkanya lagi. Aku menjilatnya perlahan ke lehernya dan dia mengerang keras.

"Ahhh ... Sasuke, tolong ahhh ..." dia kalah dalam permainan yang dia mulai sendiri.

Lalu aku turun ke dadanya, aku menatapnya sebentar, memberinya pesan yang jelas bahwa aku ingin mengklaim hadiahku. Aku menciumnya sampai ke payudaranya dan aku mulai dengan menjilati puting kanannya. Dia melengkungkan punggungnya penuh kesenangan dan erangan, mendorong payudaranya ke arahku. Aku menyeringai pada reaksinya.

Lalu aku mulai menghisap putingnya dengan lembut, aku bisa merasakan ASI di dadanya. Aku melepaskan payudaranya untuk sementara waktu, memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang saat dia menarik rambutku dengan ringan dan aku mengerang namanya.

"Sakura, kau sangat cantik ..."

Dia membimbing kepalaku ke arah wajahnya dengan tangan di rambutku dan mendaratkan bibirnya padaku. Lidahnya menjelajah mulutku. Aku menarik diriku.

"Belum saatnya sayang, tunggu," dia terlihat sangat terangsang dan tidak sabar.

"Sasuke, tolong ..." dia memohon, tetapi aku mengabaikan permintaannya dan mencari perhatianku pada payudaranya.

Aku menghisapnya lebih keras kali ini tetapi tidak terlalu keras. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Air susunya memenuhi mulut ku saat ini. Aku menelan semuanya. Milikku sudah sangat tegang dan tidak sabar. Aku menghisap putingnya yang lain dan air susunya memenuhi mulutku lagi. Kali ini, aku tidak menelannya. Aku mencium mulut Sakura yang terbuka dan terengah-engah dan menuangkan cairan itu ke mulutnya, membiarkannya merasakan sendiri. Dia menelan dan mengerang dan mendengus pada saat yang sama.

Aku menyeringai padanya dan dia menyeringai kembali. "You're such a kinky motherf*cker Sasuke,"

"Oh ya sayang, hanya untukmu,"

Dia tersenyum lembut dan malu-malu. Oh Sakura, istriku yang sangat cantik.

Aku menciumnya lebih rendah ke perutnya dan ke arah miliknya yang memabukkan. Aku menyukai baunya saat kami melakukan seks. Aku menatapnya dengan jahat saat aku memasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam dirinya. Dia terkesiap dan menggeliat. Aku menggerakkan jariku masuk dan keluar darinya, merasakan miliknya yang basah di jari ku. Napasnya menegang dan dia mengerangkan namaku berulang-ulang.

That's it, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan aku berada di ujung kewarasanku. Aku merangkak naik dan menatapnya. Aku menggunakan siku untuk menopang berat badan ku dan aku memasukkan milikku dalam sekali hentakan. Dia terkesiap kaget tapi kemudian rileks saat aku mulai bergerak keluar-masuk.

Miliknya sangat nikmat, dinding kewanitaannya memijat milikku di dalam miliknya. Ahhh, dia masih terasa sangat sempit. Sakura meletakkan kakinya ke atas dan mengaitkannya ke punggung ku sehingga aku bisa mendorongnya lebih dalam.

"Sakura ahhh yes honey ... ahhh," aku mengerang saat aku menerima akses yang lebih dalam padanya.

"Sasuke ahhh ... Sasuke lebih cepat tolong ahhh,"

Aku bergerak lebih cepat didalamnya dan aku merasakan semakin dekat. Aku semakin mempercepat ritme dan menahan napas saat klimaks dan menumpahkan semua cairan milikku ke dalam dirinya dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar dan melengkung ketika dia mencapai klimaks.

Mulut Sakura terbuka, tetapi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara nafas kami berdua. Lalu aku jatuh di atasnya dan berguling disampingnya. Napas kami tidak menentu, dada kami naik dan turun seperti gelombang laut. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

Dia sangat cantik. Rambut yang basah menyebar di bantal, liar dan seksi, pipinya memerah, mata hijaunya bersinar dan bibirnya merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman kami. Dia menoleh untuk menatapku, dia tersenyum padaku dengan senyum yang paling cerah dan penuh cinta yang paling dalam. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Dia adalah hidupku. Bukan hanya untuk sekedar seks. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku Sakura,"

"Dan kau juga segalanya bagiku, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," katanya sambil memegang tanganku, menyisipkan jarinya pada jariku.

"Dan aku juga, Sakura," kataku dan mencium lembut bibirnya. "Mandi?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya, badanku terasa lengket," aku menyeringai dan menggendongnya keluar dari tempat tidur.

Aku merasa bahagia dan senang hari ini. Kebahagiaan yang tak terkatakan. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bersama Sarada dan dengan istri tercinta.

Kami memasuki kamar mandi, aku memutar kran dan membiarkan air turun dan menenangkan otot-otot kami yang tegang. Aku memijat bahu Sakura dan dia tersenyum nyaman. Aku mencuci rambutnya. Dia menyeringai sepanjang waktu. Dia memiliki senyum paling lucu yang pernah kulihat di Bumi.

Kemudian Sakura melakukan hal yang sama yang aku lakukan terhadapnya. Pijatannya sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Aku suka ketika jarinya yang lembut dan halus menutupi seluruh milikku. Aku suka ketika jarinya memijat kepalaku. Ini seperti semua stres di tempat kerja dan di mana pun itu hilang melalui jarinya. Rasanya sangat baik dan aku merasa sangat dihargai.

"Aku suka melakukan ini padamu," katanya ketika jarinya masih di rambutku, tertutup busa. Aku membuka mataku untuk melihatnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku suka melihatmu seperti ini, begitu damai, santai dan bahagia,"

"Aku senang selama aku menghirup udara yang sama denganmu, Nyonya Uchiha," dia tersenyum.

"Dan aku juga Sasuke,"

Lalu kami saling mencuci, memastikan kami berdua bersih. Hal pertama yang aku tanyakan padanya ketika kami keluar dari kamar mandi adalah: "Lapar?"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan menjawab: "Ya, sangat lapar,"

Itulah jawaban yang aku cari dari istriku yang cantik, malaikatku, manis, seksi, pengertian, setia dan cinta dalam hidupku, penguasa alam semesta saya, ratu dan pemilik hati ku yang hancur, Uchiha Sakura.

_Fin._


End file.
